Demigods In Middle School
by SarahsFanfics
Summary: Percy,Thalia, and Nico are sent to a Middle School In LA to experience something they never done before. They also find out about someone watching and writing their every move(uncle rick).


Percy POV

I was with Annabeth on the beach when someone just had to come and interrupt us by making gagging noises behind us. Three guesses who it was.

"What the Hades Pinecone Face!" I yelled

She stopped in the middle of pretending to choke herself and said

"Chiron needs you and Nico in the Big House." and walked away like nothing happened.

I looked at Annabeth and she gave me a look that said if I didn't go she wouldn't talk to me for a month. So I ran. I ran like my life depended on it cause it did.

When I got there Nico and Thalia were looking like they were about to start World War 3. At that exact moment Chiron walked out and called us in.

Thaila POV

When Chiron called us in I knew there was something going on that would not be good for me. But I shrugged off the feeling when Nico was trying to walk to the new massage chair.

Key word:Trying

"Move Death Breath!" I yelled and pushed him out of the way to hop in the chair.

His last words before he fell face first on the ground were "What the …."

Percy was just looking at us with caution and amusement while sipping his water.

"Take a seat children. This news may surprise you." Chiron said

We did after Nico sent one last death glare at me.

"So…. I don't really know how to tell you this but you all will have to go to a middle school in Los Angeles."

After he said that all hell went loose. Percy quickly spit out his water and blew some pipes. Nico fell out of his seat and engulfed the room in darkness. While I…. well I set a tree on fire outside of camp.

When everything died down I shot rapid questions at Chiron. I know I don't seem like a person to start asking questions like Annabeth but this… THIS WAS SERIOUS!

"Quiet down everyone I will explain everything." Chiron said

We shut up cause we sure did want to know.

After a few seconds he started to talk,

" The gods thought it was a good idea for you to go through a middle school experience since you didn't have the chance and to make mortal friends."

We were all too stunned to speak due to us going to middle school and cause the stupidity of the gods for thinking we actually wanted this.

"You will be leaving for Los Angeles in three hours so get packing."

He turned and walked away to leave us to our own surprisement.

****§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§****

Nico POV

After that discussion I shadow traveled to Will to tell him what happened. I walked in on him doing his doctorly business which I still didn't understand after being with him for a year.

He turned around and smiled a smile that could only make me smile back. But my smile faltered a bit after remembering why I came.

He seemed to notice my distress and said "What's wrong sunshine?"

I playfully frowned at the nickname but he knew that I secretly loved it.

"I have to go to a middle school in Los Angeles." I said

"Well that's great!" He said

"How's that great?" I replied

"Well you get to experience something you never done before."

"Bu..bu.. it's so far!"

"You'll be fine. Now go pack."

Like I was going to pack. I was going to full out protest.

Third Person POV

The three demigods walked together to the hill discussing what The Hunters,Annabeth, and Will told them.

"Annabeth said it would be a 'good experience'." Percy said

Thalia and Nico replied "Same" in unison.

When they got to the top I'd Half-Blood Hill they found Argus with three backpacks colored sea green,black, and sky blue and three stacks of gave the backpacks and money while they got on the car.

A few years later (cause three ADHDs in a car for 30 minutes) they found themselves at the airport. Once they saw the place come into view all three of their faces paled. This was going to be a long flight

Five hours and 27 vomit bags later they arrived at LAX. All three of them practically kissed the ground. After what felt like a hour Percy spoke up

" So what do we do now?"

"I have no idea." Nico said

"I don't maybe we should check the backpacks." Thalia replied in a sarcastic tone.

After them checking the bags Thalia found a list of instructions from the gods.

"So first we haul a taxi."

"Got it." Percy said five minutes later Percy got a cab and hopped in with Thalia and Nico.

"Where to?" The taxi driver said

"Um… Palms Middle School." She said after a pause to read the list.

During the 40 minute drive Nico said in a hushed voice

" How are we supposed to look like middle schoolers?"

"Didn't you seethe vials of purple liquid?" Percy said

Nico shook his head.

"Of course you didn't Death Breath." Thalia said while rolling her eyes.

When they got to the school they drank the vials and turned into 13 year olds.

They entered the school and went to the main office, said what the instructions told them to say and got their schedules.

"What's your guys first class?" Nico asked

"Science." Percy and Thalia said simultaneously (They missed first period)

"Cool. Let's go."

After them wandering for a while they finally found the class, knocked on the door to be greeted by a girl who kicked open the door(she literary did).

Mahali POV (OC)

I kicked open the door to find three kids who looked like cousins. They look familiar.

"Oh..sorry I thought you were someone else." I say looking out the door left and right and quickly shutting it behind me. The teacher, beckons the three over to his desk to sign their schedules confirming they came to class. The only seats left are two desks by themselves and a chair at my table. The three have a quick discussion and the girl it's the spiky black hair and blue eyes comes to sit at my table while the two boys take the two lone desks.

"Hi, I'm Mahali." I say The girl looks me over and says "Thalia"


End file.
